


In The Image of You

by TeapotPrince



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Simon draws and stares alot, Vaguely Call Me By Your Name inspired, of course I wrote more pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotPrince/pseuds/TeapotPrince
Summary: Simon can't help but feel compelled to draw Baz and all of his stupidly divine attractiveness.





	In The Image of You

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, it's been a hot second since I last posted but I just watched Call Me By Your Name and suddenly found the inspiration (and motivation) to write again despite the threat of a Monday maths test looming over me. I've been wanting to write, believe me, but i'm almost 5 weeks into the new school year combined with theatre rehearsal it's been quite the hassle but here I am! I also needed an outlet for the emotions that CMBYN assaulted me with. This is actually an AU i'd like to explore more of so if anyone's interested i'll write more for it! I'm not great with editing so if there are any mistakes please let me know!! Enjoy more pining but this time it's SIMON.

When I see Baz, it’s like looking at a piece of art. I look at him and think of marble statues, how each of his muscles are defined as if he was crafted to the image of perfection. His olive skin, the grey of his eyes, the red of his lips, all of it, is something to be revered in art galleries. To be appreciated and awed. When I first met him, I didn’t think of him like I do now. Our first encounters involved awkward and uncomfortable silence, heated words and seething glares but all of it’s changed. Over the summer something in me sparked and when the realisation hit me all I could do was want and want _and want_.

I watch him now from my window. I look down on him as he swims lazy laps in the pool outside. I have my pencil poised in my hand, hovering over my sketchbook. The page is blank and I’m not sure if that’s because I can’t look away from him or if I’m afraid that whatever I’ll draw will never compare to the beauty of the real thing.

He’s getting out of the pool now and I watch the droplets of water fall down from the nape of his neck and down his back. He runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back and that alone shouldn’t make me my heart skip more beats than it should.  

He grabs a towel hanging from a chair, and drapes it around his neck. There’s of a glass of water on the table next to the chair and as he gulps it down I watch his Adam’s apple bob up and down. I unconsciously lick my lips and my throat feels so dry. He sits down on the chair, relaxing into it, and he stays in position, eyes closed like he’s soaking up the sun. Without thinking my hand moves and so does my pencil. My eyes flicker back and forth to his form and I lightly sketch the outlines of his body. My pencil moves fast across the page as I start to draw. I don’t hear the door to my bedroom open as I try to capture the slope of his chest and the lines of his ribs.  I don’t hear the soft footsteps as I stare at the way the muscles in his arms move as he puts them behind his head.

“Simon,”

I draw the tranquil expression on his face. Something akin to peacefulness.

“Simon,”

I shade the stray, wet locks that frame his still damp face. I shade the contours of the body that I want to explore with my hands and lips-

_“SIMON”_

I feel a hand shaking my shoulder causing my pencil to slip off the page and I am jolted out of whatever frenzied trance I was in. I look behind my shoulder and see Penny. Her hand is still on my shoulder and her other on her hip. Her face, slightly startled by my sudden reaction.

“Woah, Simon, it’s just me” She says and she retracts her hand from her shoulder, “Didn’t you hear me come in?”

“Oh sorry, I was just… somewhere else” I say and I hold my sketchbook closer to my chest hoping that she doesn’t see. I haven’t told anyone about my newly realised attraction, even Penny and she’s my best friend.

“Alright then, but what are you doing cooped up in your room alone on such a perfect day? I thought you lived for weather like this. Sun out, no clouds in the sky, it's such a Simon weather day.” She asks as she leans on my desk. “Anyways, Agatha and I were thinking of going for a swim, although Baz might be there if you’re okay with that.” She continues and I think that I couldn’t be more okay with that.

She’s casually fiddling with one of the many things on my desk and her eyes land on my sketchbook. “Can I see?” she asks, her hand already reaching out to take a look. Such an innocent question and yet I already feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

“It’s really nothing Pen, it’s just boring stuff like plants and all that, you don’t have to look” I try to reason but she cocks her head to the side and gives me a quizzical look.

“You always show me your stuff and I love plants, I don’t see why I _can’t_ look at it. I always love your art Simon, you know that.” All of what she says is true, I show her everything I draw and I suddenly feel heavy with the burden of lying to her. I sigh, I really can’t lie to her.

“Okay fine, but you can’t say anything” I say and reluctantly pass her the sketchbook and she looks delighted to get to see what I've drawn. I give it to her and she turns it around so it’s the right side up. She looks amazed at my work but then I see her brow furrow slightly which means she recognises who it is I’ve drawn. She looks up at me and her head turns to the window. I follow her movement and there is Baz, still in the same position before. We look at each other and I see her eyes dart from my sketchbook to Baz. She looks back at the sketch of Baz and back to real Baz, the sketch and then Baz, the sketch again and then back to Baz. Her eyes widen and it’s like I can actually see all the gears turning in her head.

“Simon oh my god“

“Penn, please-“I try to interrupt but she’s already talking.

“You know this actually makes a lot of sense now that I actually think about it, whatever heated rivalry was just disguised, heated romantic tension” She says this and my cheeks feel warmer than before. 

“Please don’t tell anyone” it was already hard enough coming to terms with the possibility of having a crush on Baz, I didn't want anyone else prying into my very confusing and frustrating love life.

“Of course not Si, I would never” and I know she means it.

She gives me back my sketchbook and says, “Anyhow, I only came up here to invite you for a dip but now I can see that you’re busy ogling, I’ll leave you to it” She gestures to Baz outside as she says ogling. She stops leaning on my desk and makes her way to the door.

Before she leaves I call out to her, “I’ll come down for a swim, tell Agatha I’ll be there soon. Once I’m…. done here” I give her a sheepish smile. She smiles back and winks at me before she’s fully out the door.

I look back to my sketch of Baz in my hands. I feel embarrassed at how much attention to detail I put while drawing it. I pick up my pencil again, getting ready to finish it so I look out the window again. Baz is still there. I continue to draw again and get lost in the shape of his body. I start defining the lines of his waist and my pencil hovers over the area below his stomach and above the waistband of his shorts. I look to Baz to refresh the memory (even though I’ve stared at the same area too long and too many times to forget) and as I look, raking my eyes over his body. I see his face and his eyes meet mine.

 I quickly turn away and my mind is a jumble of thoughts. How long has he known I was up here for? Why is he looking up at me? Why is he just sitting there and not doing anything? Why isn’t he glaring at me like normal? My mind is scrambling and I take a quick peek to see if he’s still looking and when I look down,

he’s still looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos and again, if anyone's interested in me writing more for this I just might ;^)


End file.
